


Rip Your Face Off, I Will

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Gen, Sterek if you squint, Tumblr Prompt, closet nerd!Derek, which I always do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes a deep breath and holds it. He’s been counting to three so much the last fifteen minutes, he’s going to start thinking in dozens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip Your Face Off, I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Failwolf Friday prompt!
> 
>  

"No, dude - you have it backwards," Stiles says. "Mace was the one with the green lightsaber, Yoda had the purple."

Scott frowns, like the universe exists to confuse him. "I thought Yoda had a blue saber."

Derek takes a deep breath and holds it. He's been counting to three so much the last fifteen minutes, he's going to start thinking in dozens.

Stiles shakes his head and shoves an entire handful of popcorn in his mouth. Derek has never wanted to punch him more. "Naw, Maul had the blue."

Jesus H Mother-fucking _Christ_.

Derek slams his glass down so hard he cracks the coffee table. "Darth Maul had the _red_ , double-bladed lightsaber," he snarls. "Yoda had the green, Mace Windu's was purple and I have never wanted to rip your fucking faces off more."

Okay, so the death threat may have been a little much but _come on_.

Scott just blinks at him, eyes wide and Stiles-

Stiles is _grinning_. Wide and fucking _victorious_.  "Ha!" he crows, throwing his arms up. "I _told_ you he was a closet Star Wars nerd! Pay up!"

Derek face-plants a pillow and groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the insanity on [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)


End file.
